Like Ice Cream in their Mouths
by brenli
Summary: [[Best F'n Friends AU]] Who would have thought that melting like ice cream under the sun together would taste like cherry lip gloss? Written for Femslash February.


_Foreword:_ _The following is a Chronicles of the Fallen/Coming of the Seraph crossover AU piece… And more than that, an offshoot of an already existing CotF/COS crossover AU – Best F'n Friends, to be exact. This was written for Femslash February, and features the two OC costars of BFF (Miharu of Coming of the Seraph, written by HaloRecoil, and Nemaelle of Chronicles of the Fallen, written by myself) taking a decidedly more romantic route in their relationship. If I had to pin point whereabouts this piece would fit in the context of the overall storylines, I would say that it falls after Chapter 3 of BFF, "Petticoats and Necklaces."_

* * *

 **Like Ice Cream in their Mouths  
** By: Brenli

Today. She was going to do it today.

Hopefully.

Nema would be lying if she said she'd never made an attempt before, but those attempts largely stayed locked in her own head and left her stammering and stupid and bright red. Red enough to rival the cherry lip gloss Miharu shared with her on occasion.

But having the same tube of gloss touch both their lips was not enough. She wanted their lips to touch each other. She tired of hearing about the boys and the girls who got the chance to do just that...

Miharu was always telling Nema that she could get kisses of her own, if she really wanted. Nema never agreed, which only ever earned her stern dark eyes and a firm reassurance that she absolutely could. And of course, Miharu knew that, because they were best fucking friends, and Miharu knew Nema better than anybody.

Best Fucking Friends...

Her snowy-pale fingers tugged on her golden half of their friendship necklaces, a frown creasing her face. Where would she even be without Miharu? Alone. Alienated. And just kind of wishing she had never been born. But when she'd tried to say as much to Miharu all she did was cry and all Miharu did was smile and hug her as they sat there on a red gingham blanket in their Sunday lolita best.

Nema remembered smelling her perfume and her shampoo, and melting like ice cream left out in the sun.

She saw her, and noted that Miharu had gotten a haircut that framed her face so cutely, it was all Nema could do not to grin and coo and blush and probably kill another silent attempt. She couldn't help it. It wasn't even fear of being a girl kissing a girl, no. She knew enough about Miharu's various encounters to know that gender meant absolutely nothing to her.

It was Miharu being warm and wonderful and her best fucking friend, and not knowing what she would ever possibly do if her attempt ultimately made her lose what she had been graced with. Nema had been so lucky to have what she had, even as she ached for more.

As the dark-haired girl continued up the front steps to their school, she saw Nema and gave her a casual wave with her free hand, the other one holding an ice cream cone. Two scoops, one chocolate with raspberry ribbon swirling through it, one strawberry cheesecake. A favorite of Miharu's paired with a favorite of Nema's...

Today. She had to do it.

Nema felt the golden half of a heart bounce against her chest as she moved down the stairs toward her friend, her best fucking friend. It wasn't until she saw Miharu's perfect, glossy-lipped smile fade into a confused frown that Nema realized she was stomping. But she knew that if she did anything less, she would never get any further. She was shy and she was scared and she was entirely too good at talking herself out of saying and showing what she needed...

"Whoa, girl, you angry?" Miharu's head had started to tilt as the distance between them closed more and more. "Was it Nanako again?" Her voice was enough for Nema to know Miharu was ready to start a screaming match with that bitch, but honestly, Nanako was so far from her mind. Everyone was. She didn't have a care in the world for anyone who wasn't Miharu, in this moment.

"No." That was all Nema allowed herself to say before she shut her eyes and leaned forward, pressing her bare lips against Miharu's glossy ones.

Cherry lip gloss tasted so much better on Miharu's lips than it ever did on her own...

Her ivory fingers nervously gripped the strap of her schoolbag as it dangled behind her, and when she felt the exhale of breath come from Miharu's nose and gently brush against her face, she finally ended the kiss. It took even longer to summon up the courage to open her eyes. When she did, they were turned down and shielded by her snow-white lashes.

The ice cream was ruined. During the kiss, the top scoop had fallen to the concrete step, and the bottom scoop seemed like it was looking down sadly over the edge of the cone at its fallen partner. "... I'm sorry!" Nema dropped her schoolbag and reached a sad, pale hand out toward the mess. "God, I'm so stupid! I'm sorry!"

Nema watched the cone hit the step with a firm splat, the kind of splat that came from being thrown down with energy, or with aggression, and Nema was sure she'd ruined it all-

Until the other girl's hands placed themselves on Nema's burning-red cheeks, pulled her face back up, and Miharu kissed her back.

A surprised yelp left Nema, but Miharu, true to the kinds of stories she'd shared with her, was calm and confident and playful, lingering. Only then did Nema realize that the few straggling students who had seen the kissing were trying very hard to look like they were too busy getting to class to bother with them.

And when Miharu's tongue licked along the too-tight crease between Nema's lips, spurring another yelp, initiating a deeper and unmistakeably intimate kind of kiss, Nema's nervous laughter melted with Miharu's amused one like flavors of ice cream in their mouths.

Only the school bell chiming for the beginning of class broke their kiss apart, and dark eyes stared into crimson ones.

Miharu gathered both their schoolbags and began tugging her back down the stairs. "We're skipping school, today. You owe me ice cream and more kisses."


End file.
